


Kinky Doodles

by madamecrimson



Series: Try Guys Sketchbook [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Play, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Collars, Crying, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Glasses, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Infantilism, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Smoking, Spanking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Okay so...this is a page in my digital sketchbook to sort of play around with different dynamics, story ideas, and well, kinks. I have dutifully put every kink I may or may not write about in the tags so assist people in avoiding things they do not want to read. If anyone has recommendations, please let me know lmao. These are not full fics, more like little idea snippets.I may do another doodle page entitled "Angsty Doodles" but I'll have to wait and see lmao.I also may continue some of these fics at some point.
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Eugene Lee Yang, Keith Habersberger/Zach Kornfeld, Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang, Ned Fulmer/Keith Habersberger, Ned Fulmer/Zach Kornfeld, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Series: Try Guys Sketchbook [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542757
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	1. The Hidden Toy Box

**ABDL/Age Play/Diapers/Infantilism - Ned/Zach (Friends in This Bit)**

Ned looked around Zach's living room. It was utterly littered with toys. Ned looked up at Zach, finding the shorter man blushing dark red and looking nervous. 

"Why do--These are too big for Bowie, weren't on our registry for Wes, and you don't have company coming over for 3 months. Why do you have so many toys?" Ned asked. 

"Look...Ned...this--I mean, yes, they're mine but--I--FUCK!" Zach stuttered, then cursed loudly. 

Zach was normally soft-spoken, and his explosive reaction caught Ned off-guard. 

"Zach..." he started softly. 

"It's nothing okay? It's just some stupid fucked up shit because I'm...I-I'm fucked up and--" Zach dropped to his knees, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. This reaction worried Ned. 

He immediately knelt down and wrapped his arms around Zach, rubbing over his back. "These are 90s toys," Ned said, having a closer look around him. "I had some of this stuff when I was a kid." 

Zach slowly bean to ease against Ned, until Ned spotted the thing Zach was dreading most. "Is that--Those are the diapers from our calendar shoot, aren't they?" Ned asked. 

Zach tried to pull away but Ned only pulled him closer. 

"Just tell me what's going on," Ned said. Zach gripped tightly at Ned's shirt, torn between pulling away and clinging closer. "Does...does AS cause incontinence?" 

"Sometimes but it's--I don't have that," Zach said quietly. Ned looked thoughtfully around the room. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't explain the toys either." 

Zach trembled a little. "Zach, talk to me," Ned said softly. 

Zach sighed heavily. "I just...I want someone to take care of me okay?" 

"I still don't, wait what does that have to do with diapers and toys?" Ned asked. 

"Remember at the photo shoot, we all wore them, and I asked if it was someone's kink?" Zach replied. 

"Yeah..." Ned said, still totally lost. 

"I-I want someone to take care of me, like I would need those kinds of things," Zach said shakily. 

"So, like you were a baby?" Ned asked, immediately pulling Zach closer as he felt him try to pull away. 

"I'm not leaving til you tell me everything," Ned stated. 

"Yes," Zach mumbled. "Like a...baby. Cuddling, feeding, playing, ch-changes...." 

"So you'd...use the diapers?" Ned ventured. 

"Just for wetting," Zach quickly clarified. 

"And it's sexual--how?" Ned pressed on. 

Zach swallowed thickly. "It's like...I'm helpless. Someone else is making decisions for me, telling me what to do." 

"And then you don't have to be as anxious because someone else is in charge, right?" Ned asked gently. 

Zach nodded against Ned's chest. 

Ned chuckled. "AcNetually...that's pretty cute." 

Zach looked up at him, appearing almost shocked. 

"No, really," Ned went on. "You're already the cute one anyway and you do act like a kid a lot of the time. It makes perfect sense." 

Zach was silent, clinging tightly to Ned. Usually Zach tried to conceal his emotions with humor until they bubbled over and hurt Zach even more. It was quite endearing to see him this way. 

"So who else knows?" Ned asked. 

Zach shook his head. "No one." 

"So you haven't told any of the girls you've dated?" 

"Why do you think I've been single for so long?" Zach muttered, defeated. 

Ned blinked. This made sense as well but he cared deeply for Zach and hated seeing him suffer like this. 

"So...you're just a little baby boy, all alone with no one to take care of you?" Ned asked. Zach let out a sob, crying softly as he nodded his head. 

"You poor thing," Ned whispered, cradling Zach in his arms. 

For a long time the room was quiet. Ned inhaled sharply, making a soft "hm" sound. 

"And you haven't sought...um...services from anyone?" Ned asked. 

"No. Not really my thing," Zach mumbled. 

"Well what if--what if you had a friend who um wanted to help you out?" Ned inquired. The words sort of tumbled out and Zach looked up at Ned as though this was something he had never expected. 

"So you mean you would..." Zach trailed off. 

"I mean, yeah, if you wanted," Ned said, blushing a bit. 

"I don't think it's a good idea," Zach said quietly. 

"Why not?" Ned asked. 

Zach merely shrugged in response. 

"Okay. Let's...try it over the weekend. If we're both okay with it, we'll continue and if not, will stop. Okay?" Ned offered. 

"Okay..." Zach finally said. 

Ned slowly pulled back and both men rose to their feet. 

"You gonna be okay tonight?" Ned asked him. 

"Think so," Zach said. Ned smile, reaching up to ruffle Zach's hair. Zach melted into the touch. It made him feel smaller than he wanted to admit.


	2. You Let Me Complicate You

**BDSM - Zach/Eugene**

Their BDSM video had just finished filming. Ned and Keith were having a sword fight with the riding crops and Allison and Gabby were joking around about Allison's "Dominatrix" persona. 

Eugene's eyes fell on Zach, still clad in just his underwear, and curiously examining the rest of the toys that the professional Dominatrix they had met had in her arsenal. While Eugene had found Zach to be cute, in a friendship sort of way, he had never really taken notice of him before. But seeing the way he reacted to being spanked, dominated...there was a willingness there that went beyond the exploratory nature of the Try Guys. He had seen the yearning in Zach's eyes, heard the way he had tried to stifle moans of pleasure with awkward laughter when getting spanked. Eugene's eyes roamed over Zach's body, a mixture of arousal and amusement flowing through him when he noticed a prominent bulge in Zach's boxers. Eugene smirked and casually walked over to Zach, standing behind him. 

"Seems like someone enjoyed themselves," Eugene teased, folding his arms. 

A light blush crossed Zach's cheeks as he remained facing the wall of toys, refusing to look at Eugene. "I didn't know there were so many different...tool things to use for--" 

"Punishing someone?" Eugene finished, leaning close to Zach's ear. 

Zach shivered visibly at Eugene's hot breath blowing across his skin, and he tried to cough to cover it up. That merely amused Eugene even more. 

"You like being punished. You like being told what to do," Eugene said, stepping closer to Zach. 

"Uhm--" Zach mumbled. 

Eugene chuckled darkly. "If I told you to put your hands behind your back right now, and not say a word, you'd do it wouldn't you?"

Zach slowly turned around to face Eugene, though he kept his gaze on the floor. Eugene felt his breath catch as he watched Zach mime zipping his lips, and slowly drawing his hands behind his back. Eugene skillfully covered his surprise with a smirk. 

"You make it too easy, Kornfeld," Eugene told him, holding back his strong urge to touch him. 

He did however, lean in to whisper a final message to Zach. "But maybe this is all just for show. If you're really serious about it, you'll show up tomorrow in plaid boxers." 

Eugene pulled back and sauntered off. He figured it was just a little light teasing, both of them caught up in the moment. 

The following day, Eugene would realize just how wrong he was. 

Zach approached Eugene's desk, casually pitching a video idea. Although Eugene was listening at the time, if someone had asked him later, he wouldn't have been able to remember what the idea was. As Zach rambled on, he lifted up his arms to stretch so that his shirt rode up slightly, revealing the hem of red plaid boxers. Eugene stared despite himself. 

"And yeah we could probably shoot it in a day and a half," Zach finished. "What do you think?" 

Eugene felt his brain short circuit, but as if he'd let Zach know that. "Yup sounds great," Eugene said, tearing his eyes from the boxers and looking up at Zach. 

Zach smiled at Eugene and walked off, leaving Eugene wishing he hadn't worn jeans quite so tight that day.


	3. ASM-Rated R

**Keith/Ned - Voice Kink/ASMR**

Keith was in his office, fiddling around with editing clips from their ASMR video. It was 11:00 PM. He suspected everyone had left already. Normally he would have gone home, but Becky was off visiting family. 

As he looked through the clips, he kept coming back to the non-roleplay ones that featured Ned. There was something about his voice that was smooth and enticing. Although Ned was the Try Guy most likely to yell, in this video he had remarkable voice control. In hearing little snippets as he extracted the clips of Ned, Keith could feel a deep warmth in his chest and a slight tingling of his ears. He could also feel his cock growing slightly hard but it was so minute a reaction, he barely noticed it. He turned up the volume slightly on his headphones. He just wanted some time to relax. He leaned back in his chair and listened to the compilation of Ned's clips that he had put together. 

Keith heard the slight exhale of breath Ned made when expressing the seeming impossibility of whispering the entire video. He definitely felt his cock twitch that time. The brief soundscape clips that Ned did made tingles run up his spine. He bit his lip, resting his hand in his lap. ASMR Darling had specifically stated that this sort of ASMR was non-sexual and he tried to keep that in mind as he listened on. He was thankful for all of the clips they had that didn't make the cut for the final video they posted. There were a lot of them. He watched on, hearing Ned's soft laughter. Keith bit his lip, stifling a moan as he slipped a hand into his jeans, rubbing along his cock. His gaze landed on Ned's lips, overly aware now of their movements, their shape, their soft pink hue. 

Keith shuddered as the video continued, and even when Ned was joking or merely trying out different ways of saying things, it made Keith more and more aroused. Warmth spread from his stomach and down his thighs to between his legs. His fingers on one hand moved faster over his cock, and the fingers of his other hand squeezed together in a fist against his thigh, bracing against the intensity of the physical sensations. Tingles lined his neck and arms, playfully dancing over his skin. Keith breathed heavily, groaning deeply, unable to hear just how loud he was being. 

Or even the fact that the door had now opened slightly. 

Having arrived at the end of his clip compilation, Keith quickly restarted it, thrusting forward, his hips rising off the chair. 

"Fuck...oh fuck--Ned," Keith moaned, the sensations devouring his body, washing over every nerve. 

Keith gasped, coming into his hand, and missing a bit as a few droplets splattered under his desk. He couldn't remember the last time he had come this hard from masturbation. He sunk back against his chair, feeling dizzy and sated as he panted heavily. He took his headphones off with his clean hand. 

He then heard someone clear their throat. 

Keith yelped and nearly jumped out of his chair, quickly glancing over to see Ned standing there. 

Keith hastily grabbed a tissue to clean himself off and hastily sprayed some handsanitizer over his hands. He stood up awkwardly, fixing his eyes on his shoes. 

"Getting a little extra editing done there?" Ned asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice. 

Keith looked up to find Ned smirking at him. Normally Keith tended to smooth over awkward situations with jokes or silly antics but in this case, he'd literally been caught with his pants down. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 

"Uh yeah just gonna head out now," Keith mumbled, heading for the door. 

Ned moved swiftly to stand in front of it, blocking Keith from leaving. He looked up at Keith with a huge grin on his face. 

"You're loving this aren't you?" Keith said, attempting reclaim at least a little dignity as he folded his arms and looked down at Ned. 

"Not as much as you are apparently," Ned teased and Keith felt his cheeks flush. Was he actually...enjoying Ned taunting him about this?

"Look, it's been a long day and--" Keith began. 

"You thought you'd unwind by touching yourself to the sound of my voice?" Ned asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

Keith was usually the sort to dominate a conversation, was very outgoing, and quite tall. But the way Ned was talking to him now was making him feel small and warm. 

Ned chuckled. "Honestly, it's pretty flattering. I would have guessed you'd go with Eugene over me. I didn't know this was a way of getting people to listen to me." 

Keith blushed and nodded, hoping Ned would just drop this so they could both go home and forget about it. "Oh and Keith?" Ned said, causing the taller man to look at him. 

Ned lightly clasped his fingers behind Keith's neck, gently pulling his head down so Ned could whisper in his ear, "Next time you want to hear me, just tell me." 

Keith shivered, Ned having caught him by surprise. With that Ned slowly let go of Keith's neck, smiling at him darkly. 

"Good night Keith," Ned said, heading out the door. 

Keith would have said "good night" as well if he could have gotten his mouth to form words properly.


	4. Tryfocals

**Eugene/Keith/Zach - Glasses**

"Damn it, I need new glasses," Zach muttered, immediately drawing Eugene's attention. 

Zach was currently wearing his glasses, but the metal temples had weakened with time. He lightly wrapped his thumb and index finger around one of the rims to adjust his spectacles. Eugene felt a sudden heat in his lower stomach, tearing his gaze away from Zach before the feeling traveled further down. 

"Yeah, mine keep sliding down," Keith mumbled close by, and Eugene couldn't help but stare. Keith used the tip of his index finger to push the bridge of his glasses higher up on his nose, his thumb brushing across one of the nose pads. 

Eugene's mouth felt dry and he could feel himself growing hard, hoping his tight jeans didn't make it too obvious. 

He looked over at Zach again; Zach's middle finger toyed a bit with the back of the temple, making the glasses ride up slightly higher than normal before he grasped the rim again and readjusted their position. Eugene bit the inside of his cheek as he looked back at Keith, who was pushing his glasses up again slowly, allowing his index finger to linger on the cool metal bridge. 

"Fuck will you guys just knock it off?" Eugene heard himself yell. 

Keith and Zach immediately turned their head to look at Eugene. Eugene's cheeks burned, and he didn't have a good excuse for the source of his frustration. He hurried out of the room, not realizing that Zach and Keith were close behind him. Eugene arrived at the bathroom door, cursing when he saw the light underneath. 

"Damn it Ned, how long are you going to be?" Eugene muttered under his breath. 

"Eugene?" Zach asked from behind him. Eugene swallowed a litany of curse words before turning around to face his friends, trying to angle himself in such a way that his arousal wasn't obvious. He did feel bad for shouting though. 

"Sorry guys, haven't gotten much sleep," Eugene mumbled, avoiding looking at Zach and Keith. 

"Are you sure that's it?" Keith asked, and Eugene bit back a moan as he heard the light clink of Zach adjusting his glasses. Keith quirked a brow suspiciously. 

"Uh yeah," Eugene replied with a nod. "Sorry, I'll do better." He turned back around to face the bathroom door. 

Keith and Zach looked at one another, puzzled by Eugene's odd response. 

Eugene heard a clatter behind him. "Ah crap, dropped my glasses again," he heard Zach say. 

Eugene turned around, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open as he saw Zach put his glasses back on. "Fuck," he whispered, his voice coming out more huskily than he meant to. 

Keith tilted his head to the side, looking from Eugene to Zach and back again. "Are you...attracted to Zach?" he ventured. Zach blushed. 

"Don't be fucking stupid," Eugene growled, feeling another pang of arousal as Keith pushed his glasses up once more. 

"Damn it!" Eugene cursed. 

Keith leaned down until he was eye level with Eugene. Eugene stared hard at Keith, unwilling to let slip away what remained of his composure. Keith pointed his middle finger toward himself. He placed the pad of his finger on the bridge of his glasses, slowly easing them down to the tip of his nose. Eugene's eyes were hungrily taking in every second of this, but he tried to make the rest of his expression look as neutral as possible. Keith allowed his finger to rest where he'd last placed it before slowly pushing his glasses up higher, letting his finger rest there again. Eugene exhaled shakily and dropped his gaze. 

Keith had won. 

He pulled back and smirked. "Hey Eugene, want to come to the optometrist later with Zach and me to pick out some new glasses?"

"You're an asshole," Eugene said through gritted teeth. 

Zach blinked innocently at the two of them. "Why don't you like glasses Eugene?" 

"Oh it isn't that he doesn't like glasses," Keith chuckled. "He likes them more than the average person." 

Zach still looked confused. His glasses fell slightly askew, and he tugged at the rim to adjust them once more. "Fuck off Zach!" Eugene exclaimed. 

Zach took a step back. "W-what did I do wrong?" 

"Okay okay Eugene we'll stop teasing you," Keith said, folding his arms and leaning in closely to whisper in Eugene's ear. "But that's not as fun, is it?"


	5. Unscripted

**Zach/Eugene: Dacryphilia (Crying Kink)**

It was a late night at Try Guys HQ. Ever the perfectionist, Zach had insisted on making some last minute edits on their most recent video, and Eugene had a script for a callback audition in his hands. He would have practiced at home, but knew he would get distracted by showering his dogs with attention. 

Eugene let out a groan, leaning back in his chair. 

"Why so glum chum?" Zach piped up. Eugene narrowed his eyes. He was not in the mood for Zach's humor. 

He held up his script and sighed in defeat. "I have a callback audition tomorrow." 

"Callback auditions are a good thing," Zach replied. 

Eugene looked at him tiredly. "Obviously. Everyone knows that," he said back, frustration apparent in his voice. 

"So...what's the problem?" Zach asked.

Eugene pressed the script against his face dramatically before setting it down on the desk. 

"I can't cry," Eugene admitted. 

Zach blinked at him. "Everyone cries Eugene." 

"Fine, I can't cry on command," Eugene shot back. 

Zach pulled his chair out from under his standing desk and wheeled over to Eugene. "Let me see it," he said, holding his hand out for the script. 

Eugene rolled his eyes but handed it over without argument. He was desperate. 

Zach quickly skimmed through the script. "So...it's an LGBT indie movie about an emotional artist who's in love with his closeted emotionally constipated neighbor...and based on the lines you've highlighted I'm assuming your character is the one with feelings?" he asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. 

Eugene glared. "Emotionally constipated people have feelings to you know. They're just sort of...stuck." They looked at one another for a moment before they burst into giggles. 

"Okay," Zach said when he finally caught his breath. "I can show you how to cry on command." 

Eugene quirked an eyebrow. "How the hell do you know how to do that? I've *never* seen you cry. Choked up? Yes. Cry? No." 

Zach shrugged. "Childhood depression teaches you a lot," he replied quietly, looking up at Eugene with a sad smile. 

Eugene felt his chest tighten and he dropped his gaze, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. 

"I'll play the the emotional artist, and you play the emotionally constipated neighbor. Best to start off with what you're used to," Zach teased. 

Eugene made a face but begrudgingly agreed. 

"The best way to cry on cue is to somehow relate the character's situation to your own. So, emotional artist, in love with emotionally constipated neighbor--I've frequently fallen for people who are emotionally unavailable," Zach explained. 

Eugene glanced up at Zach. Something struck him about his words, and the fact that he used the term "people" and not "women" but Eugene figured he was overthinking things in his exhausted state. 

"You have the first line," Eugene said, letting out a long yawn. 

Zach opened the script to the first page. "Hey Liam, can I talk to you for a minute?" he read, his voice coming out nervous and constricted. He passed the script back to Eugene. 

Eugene sighed in an exacerbated tone. "Alan, I've told you a thousand times I don't care about your interpretation of 'Starry Night.'"

"It's not about 'Starry Night'," came the soft but determined reply. 

"Fine, you can come in for a bit, but no more feeding Mabel treats. She's already twice the size of most dogs her age," Eugene said in an annoyed tone. 

"Liam, we both know there's something going on between us. Something we can't keep ignoring," Zach began, his voice shaking slightly. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eugene replied dismissively. 

"I've seen the way you look at me Liam. And you avoid me more than all of our other neighbors," Zach stated, his voice laced with an undercurrent of tenderness. 

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's because I find you annoying?" Eugene shot back. 

"You kissed me last New Year's Eve in the shed in your backyard. You had pulled me away from the crowd, into a little secret place just for--" Zach said dreamily before it was Eugene's character's turn to cut him off. 

"I was wasted. So were you. So was everyone," Eugene defended. 

"In Vino Veritas," Zach quoted softly. "In wine lies the truth." 

"It was $30 whiskey," Eugene sighed. 

"It's an expression," Zach replied, frustrated. 

"Liam," Zach said, placing his hand over Eugene's. It wasn't in the script, but Eugene figured Zach was just getting into character. "I'm in love with you." 

Eugene scowled. "Please, I could have told you that. Look, I've told you over and over again. I'm. Not. Gay." 

Zach slowly removed his hand and sniffled. Eugene's head snapped up and he realized Zach's eyes were already damp and slightly red. "You don't mean that. You can't mean that," Zach went on with the lines, his voice quavering. Eugene wasn't sure why, but watching Zach's performance sent a shot of heat straight to his cock. He felt it twitch in his jeans and he may have been more confused and focused on it if he wasn't so captivated. 

"Don't you remember the community garden? I told you tulips were my favorite flower, and the next day you planted a whole row of them. In red, my favorite color." Tears began to stream down Zach's cheeks as he spoke, and Eugene felt his whole body flush. Fucking hell. The bright red around his eyes contrasted beautifully with the intense blue, making his eyes pop even more than usual. There was just something so earnest, raw, and vulnerable about this and it did things to Eugene.

"I'm not...asking you to c-come out of the closet for me," Zach went on, little sobs and whimpers escaping him. Eugene bit back a moan, his heart throbbing in his chest. "I just want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say that you--" 

Zach was cut off by the press of Eugene's lips against his, warm hands curling around his shoulders. Eugene's fingers moved to the back of Zach's neck, entwining in his hair and making Zach shiver. Then Eugene did something that shocked them both. He flicked his tongue over Zach's cheek and ripped off the other man's glasses. He slowly licked the trickled paths of tears that lingered on Zach's skin, leaving soft kisses in their wake. Zach shuddered softly and soon he'd been pulled into Eugene's lap. Eugene panted heavily, one hand still tangled in Zach's hair and the other pressing against the front of Zach's jeans. A moan tumbled from Zach's lips and Eugene felt a combination of relief and desire when he found Zach to be just as hard as he was. He made quick work of Zach's button and zipper, slipping a hand inside Zach's boxers and curling his fingers around his cock. 

Zach whined softly, thrusting up into Eugene's touch. Eugene pulled Zach's head back to look at him, hair a mess, eyes still wet and red, cheeks pink and damp. He cursed before pressing his lips gently to Zach's and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Zach shakily wrapped his arms around Eugene, rolling his hips against Eugene's lap. Eugene groaned deeply, and he soon felt Zach's tongue sliding over his own. He tightened his grip on Zach's cock and his hair, making Zach moan as he thrust faster into Eugene's hand. Eugene's kisses, however, still remained soft, gentle, perhaps even borderline loving. Zach let out a strangled gasp, hips moving erratically as they ground against Eugene and he spilled into the other man's hand. Eugene panted heavily, tearing open his own pants, wrapping his hand around his swollen cock and jerking himself rough and needily. He peppered light kisses over Zach's cheeks, soon feeling himself tumbling over the edge as he came hard, rising off the chair slightly with the intensity of his release. He grabbed a few tissues, hastily cleaning off Zach and himself before wrapping the smaller man protectively in his arms, sighing in contentment as Zach sagged against him. 

After a few moments of post-orgasm recovery, the reality of what they had just done dawned on them both. Eugene slowly let go of Zach and Zach awkwardly disentagled himself from Eugene and sat back in his chair. 

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air between them before Zach spoke up. "Uh...so yeah, just--figure out the character's motivation and relate it back to your own life," he said, his gaze fixed on his shoes. 

"Ah yeah makes sense. Thanks," Eugene said, staring anywhere but at Zach. 

Zach nodded, shakily standing up from his chair and packing his bag. "I should head off," he mumbled. "Good luck with your audition." 

As Zach moved to leave, Eugene caught him by the arm, looking up into his eyes. Zach felt his heart race as he met Eugene's gaze. "There's still half of Act 1 left, and then Act 2. You uh--seem to know what you're doing and some additional pointers could be helpful," Eugene said, inwardly cringing at how fucking awkward he sounded. 

Zach smiled at him warmly, letting his bag drop to the floor as he sat back down. He picked up the script, flipping through a few pages. "So, where were we?"


	6. The Upper Hand

**Fingers/Hands - Keith/Eugene (with supportive Becky)**

Keith was unsure why this playful little exchange had him so captivated, but knew he couldn't blame the heat on his cheeks from the spiciness of the Singaporean food alone. His eyes were fixed across the table at Becky and Eugene, watching them wash one another's hands with wet wipes. It was something rather simple and mundane to be sure, but Keith found himself unable to look away. Eugene's fingers are strong but agile; Keith had felt them before so he knew they were soft as well, with a strong grip. He licked his lips, head snapping upward attentively when Eugene's voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

"I think we're married now," Eugene deadpanned, pointing at Becky for emphasis. 

"No you're not," Keith defended, with a similar amount of feigned seriousness. "I married her!" 

Keith's eyes widened as he watched Becky remove her wedding ring and slide it onto Eugene's ring finger. Eugene's face broke out into a huge grin. Keith didn't know why, or perhaps, didn't _want_ to know why his heart began to race. 

"Put that ring back on! No!" Keith exclaimed. 

"Wait, does that mean I'm married to Keith?" Eugene asked, playfully wiggling the hand on which Becky had placed the ring. 

Keith felt his breath catch in his throat and his stomach flipped as he tried to assure himself he had just eaten too many spicy things that day. 

"Yeah," Keith replied, voice coming out thicker than he intended. He merely meant to add to the joke but the way Eugene was looking at him made heat pool in places that Keith didn't want it to. 

"Sister-husbands," Becky said gleefully, indicating the three of them. The teasing look she sends Keith made him feel like he didn't know whether he wanted to kiss her or kill her. Of course, he'd never actually do the latter. 

"Okay I'd get down with that," Keith stated with a look toward the camera, not knowing what else to say. 

Keith was relieved as the rest of the day went on without incident. He'd been dealing with all of this for awhile, and he's not entirely sure when it started. All he knows is that it happened while Eugene and he had still worked at Buzzfeed and that Becky had been the one to point it out. She had come in one day for a couples video and immediately noticed the way Keith was looking at Eugene. She'd confronted him about it later in the parking lot. 

"So...Eugene," Becky had teased, waggling her eyebrows. 

"What about him?" Keith had asked casually, though he could feel the tips of his ears burn. 

"Well it's not just about him. It's also about you," Becky replied, poking Keith's chest. 

Keith regarded her with a confused expression and she quickly clarified. 

"You've got a crush," she said triumphantly and was proved even more right by Keith's flustered reaction. 

"Becky, he's--I mean I'm, I'm--I'm not...you can't tell anyone," Keith muttered. 

Becky mimed zipping her lips closed and tossing away the key. Keith knew he could trust Becky to keep this a secret. 

That didn't mean she wasn't going to tease him relentlessly though. 

Eugene, Zach, Keith and Ned continued working together on Try Guys videos, growing much closer as colleagues, and eventually becoming best friends. When Zach suggested that the four of them leave Buzzfeed permanently to start their own company, all of them had ended up agreeing rather quickly. It was good news for their careers, good news for their friendship, but bad news for Keith and his nagging crush on Eugene. 

Keith was able to conceal his feelings most of the time, but on the days he'd come home from work with a dreamy expression on his face, Becky would always give him a knowing look that would make him blush. Becky had also become rather good friends with Eugene, as he enjoyed her nonchalance and penchant for dirty jokes. It didn't take her long to realize that it appeared as though Eugene returned Keith's affections, but despite her reassuring Keith of this, he was reluctant as ever to budge. He didn't want to ruin the company. Because he knew if he did that, he would ruin his friendships will all three of the Try Guys, and Keith had always been one to make friends easily, and care immensely. 

So, he tried to ignore it. But that was made even more difficult by the fact that Keith seemed to have a...thing, for people's hands. And Eugene had particularly nice hands. He knew that Eugene put a lot of work into his appearance; his nails were always neat, his hands always smooth...but even though Keith noticed that about them, it's not why he liked them. It was the way Eugene allowed himself to talk with his hands when he was feeling more comfortable. It was the way he would move his index finger when he pointed, bent so gracefully that it oddly reminded Keith of ballet. Like with most of Eugene's actions, his hand movements were often cautious and calculated, which made the thought of them being used in a situation where caution and calculation were thrown out the window in favor of clawing pleasure, all the more forbidden and desirable to Keith. It would only take the slightest accidental brush of Eugene's knuckle for Keith to start to feel insanely warm all over, needing to readjust himself wherever he sat or stood. 

What Keith seemed to be unaware of, was the fact that he was not nearly as good at concealing his desires as he thought. 

They were filming an episode of the Trypod, and Becky's comparison of Keith's physical appearance to that of Shawn Mendes was brought up. Keith agreed with Eugene on the physical attractiveness of the guy (and that Shawn Mendes and he looked nothing alike), but then, Zach took the conversation into uncomfortable territory for Keith. Keith tightened his arms across his chest where they were already folded, trying to speak as casually as possible. 

"Is he like, an exception for her, like if Shawn was like "Hey, Rebecca, I love you, come back to my dressing room"--" Zach began. 

"Oh on the list?" Eugene inquired. 

"Oh we made a deal, yeah Shawn Mendes is on there. Jennifer Lawrence is on there," Keith continued, feeling his cheeks grow warm and trying to pointedly not look at Eugene. 

"For both?" Zach inquired. 

"For both," Keith confirmed. He scrambled for more words, noticing that Eugene briefly looked at him before turning away. 

"Cause like, Shawn Mendes, I wanna be a part of it," Keith said, easing a bit as his friends laughed, meaning he could now as well. He rambled a bit more before Eugene spoke again. 

"Probably I'd be the only one with a guy," Eugene stated. "I appreciate y'all's flexibility but you haven't had a dick in your mouth at this point, you're not gonna have one--" 

"No, I don't think I'm gonna suck his dick," Keith cut in quickly. 

"Ah, you would do like gentle stuff, romantic stuff," Eugene said, making a gentle gesture with his hand for emphasis that caused Keith to tense as he tried not to notice it. 

"Just gentle romantic things!" Keith affirmed, voice going up an octave. "Maybe a kiss on the neck--" 

"You'd really kiss Shawn Mendes on the neck?" Miles asked. 

Keith turned redder. 

"I don't know!" Keith practically squeaked, rambling off again in a sort of exaggerated manner. 

"I appreciate your openness," Eugene told Keith genuinely, and Keith had to force himself to meet Eugene's gaze, his shoulders tensing even more. 

He then immediately changed the subject, grateful that his friends seemed to follow suit. 

What really confirmed for him that he was in too deep was the lie detector episode. Thankfully, it would be easy enough for him to not have to look Eugene in the eye during these personal questions. To not stare at the way the black sensors wrapped around Eugene's fingers, leading Keith's mind to wander paths unbidden. 

"If Becky wanted to have a threesome with Shawn Mendes," Zach inquired, leaning over Keith's shoulder, "would you do it?"

"Yeah," Keith replied immediately, not noticing that behind him Eugene had slipped his hand over his mouth. 

"True," John stated. 

"If Becky wanted just for you to sleep with Shawn Mendes," Zach continued, and Keith snorted out a laugh to cover his discomfort, already shaking his head, "would you do it?"

"No," he chuckled out. He was unable to see Eugene and Ned giggling behind him. 

"That's a lie," John said. 

Eugene's laughter stopped immediately, his face becoming a mask of indifference as he looked away from the camera. Once again, as Keith was facing forward, he didn't notice. 

"I learned things about myself," Keith said weakly, still trying to appear joking. 

That night, after everyone went home, Keith lay flat against his bed and started up at the ceiling. Becky had had a business trip to go on so Keith was alone in their silent apartment. He bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut as he thought back to earlier in the day. He'd tried not to notice, he really had, but this was one of the few times that Keith could look down and see Eugene's palm laying flat, fingers splayed out to their full extension. 

Keith's own fingers ghosted over his clothed cock, covered beneath a layer of pajama pants and boxers and yet he still shivered at the contact. He imagined the way the black straps were tightly wrapped around Eugene's fingers. He imagined what it would feel like if that palm was laying flat against his cock. Keith moaned softly as he pressed his palm against himself, rutting needfully against his hand. He slid his other hand under his shirt, imagining Eugene's warm fingertips gliding along his skin, and he flicked a nipple with his thumb, picturing Eugene doing the same. He slipped the hand on his pants into his boxers, grunting as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He imagined Eugene's tight grip encircling him as he began to fuck into his hand, shivering as he brushed his thumb along the head. He wondered if Eugene would touch him gently, or be rough and wanton. He wondered if Eugene would use his other hand to tug at Keith's hair or maybe slide beneath his cock, downward, between his cheeks...Keith began panting heavily and he was soon spilling out over his own fingers. His hand fell by his side as he caught his breath. He took a few moments to clean himself up and slip into bed, and soon tried to sleep, pushing back his thoughts and desires as much as he could.


End file.
